powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Ranger Unplugged
Red Ranger Unplugged is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. This marks the first appearance of the DualDrive Megazord. Synopsis After finding out the truth, Mack begins to question everything about himself; is what he likes his own choices, or something his "father" programmed into him? Meanwhile, Tyzonn encounters an old foe known as Crazar, which triggers the memory of his girlfriend Vella who was lost in a cave in. Up against the odds, Tyzonn must face his past and Mack must face his future. Plot Mack is staring at a tray of cup cakes when Dax walks in. Dax: Mack, you got a special delivery from your adventure book club. Dax opens the package and takes out the book. Dax: Ahh, it's the new Baron's novel, The Baron's Demise. Mack: Just put it on the table. Dax does so and then notices the cup cakes. Dax: Are those Spencer's special? Mack tells him they are and Dax gets a cup cake. When Mack doesn't get one, Dax asks him what is wrong. Mack tells Dax he is not sure if he even likes cup cakes or adventure books. Mack doesn't know if what he likes is programmed or really him. Dax tells him he is going through an identity crisis. Dax suggests he tries new things and see what fits. Mack likes the idea. Elsewhere, the Fearcats decide now is the time to search for the Octavian Chalice. To keep the Rangers busy, the Fearcats call on another Fearcat, Crazer. In the ice den, the screen displays another energy reading of a Fearcat. Flurious is very upset to see there is another Fearcat. Flurious calls on Norg, who has a cold. Flurious instructs Norg to take a group of Chillers, find the Fearcats and destroy them. Inside the mansion, Mack has taken Dax's advice. Mack is trying his hand at being a musician. Ronny, Rose, Dax, Will, and Tyzonn enter the room and Mack gives them a small concert. His friends support him, even if they are not sure about the music. Spencer unplugs Mack's guitar and announces they are needed in the control center. The teens enter the control center. Mr. Hartford is there and on the screen is an image of Crazer. Tyzonn immediately recognizes the Fearcat. Ronny is surprise that Tyzonn knows who the Fearcat is. Tyzonn tells Ronny it is a long story. Mr. Hartford tells them the story will have to wait. Mr. Hartford does a double take at Mack, but merely asks if there was a problem with his uniform. The teens take off to battle the new Fearcat. The teens arrive where Crazer is. Crazer is not surprise to see them and comments that the Rescuer is now a Ranger as well. Tyzonn morphs. Mercury Ranger and Crazer battle. Crazer knocks Mercury Ranger and is about to strike, when the rest of the Rangers fire at her. Crazer then creates evil duplicates of the Rangers. Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Black Ranger battle the evil duplicates of themselves. Mercury Ranger battles Crazer. Crazer decides to retreat and when she vanishes, so does the evil duplicates. Elsewhere, Norg and his group of Chillers are following the Fearcats. Benglo and Mig are searching for the Octavian Chalice. Norg sneezes and it lands on the Fearcats' back. The Fearcats realize they are being followed. The Chillers come out of their hiding place. The Fearcats and Chillers battle. Eventually the Fearcats destroy the Chillers. Norg decides now is the time to go back. In the control center, Tyzonn tells his friends, Mr. Hartford, and Spencer more about the cave in. Tyzonn tells them Crazer was there as well. So was his fiancé, Vella. Tyzonn had assume that along with Crazer, Vella had been destroyed as well in the cave in. Everyone expresses their sympathy for Tyzonn. The screen shows two different locations of the Fearcats. Mr. Hartford asks where Mack is. Spencer tells him he is strumming his pain with his fingers. Tyzonn decides to go after Crazer while the rest of the teens will go after Benglo and Mig. Mr. Hartford goes up into the mansion and finds Mack. Mr. Hartford asks Mack if they can talk for a moment. Mack tells him sure. Mack thinks his dad is going to be against his trying music. Mr. Hartford tells Mack no, he wants him to try new things. Mr. Hartford just doesn't want Mack to forget his team. Mack tells him that he loves being a Ranger, unless that is part of his being programming. Mr. Hartford tells Mack no, that he hadn't programmed that. When Mack had picked up the Tracker, it had all been him. Mack is enjoying the conversation until Mr. Hartford tells him it was almost like he was...and Mack finishes the sentence human. Mack gets up to help his friends. Mr. Hartford realizes he has blown the conversation with his son. Rose, Dax, Will, and Ronny have tracked the Fearcats in the woods. They are surprise to see Benglo and Mig run, but they go after them. Elsewhere, Tyzonn confronts Crazer. Tyzonn morphs. Mercury Ranger and Crazer battle. Mercury Ranger gets knock down to the ground and demorphs. Mack arrives and helps Tyzonn to his feet. Mack and Tyzonn go after Crazer. Back in the woods, Dax, Will, Ronny, and Rose continue to chase after Mig and Benglo. The four teens fall into a trap into a net, that the Fearcats had set up. Mig and Benglo fire at the rope, which is suspend over a hole. Will tells Dax to take the laser out of his boot. Dax does so and uses it to cut a hole in the net. Rose, Dax, and Will leap out of the net, but Ronny was still stuck inside when the net fell. Dax, Will, and Rose race over to the edge of the hole. Ronny's voice came from behind them and she laughing told them what was the point of super speed if you never use it. Elsewhere, Mack and Tyzonn battle Crazer. Mack and Tyzonn morph and the battle continues. Red Ranger then uses the Sentinel sword to become Red Sentinel Ranger. The battle continues with both Rangers. Red Ranger and Mercury thought they have destroyed Crazer, but instead Crazer grows to giant size. Mr. Hartford, in the control center, contacts the rest of the teens and tells them Red Ranger and Mercury Ranger needs their help. Back at the battle scene, Red Ranger calls on Sentinel Knight for help. Sentinel Knight grows to giant size and battles the giant Crazer. Mercury Ranger demorphs. Red Ranger asks him what he is doing and Tyzonn tells him he is writing a mercurian battle spell. Sentinel Knight has a tough time against Crazer and reverts back to sword form. The rest of the Rangers have arrive in their Megazord. Red Ranger leaps into the Megazord, while Tyzonn continues with writing the spell. The five Rangers battle Crazer in their Megazord. Red Ranger gets an idea and they try a new combination to form the Dual Drive Megazord. The battle continues until Tyzonn activates the spell and Crazer is destroyed. On the ground Tyzonn states the destruction of Crazer is for Vella. In the ice den, Flurious is ready to blast Norg for failing him once more. Norg is ready to accept the blast, but manages to tell Flurious that the Fearcats are after the Octavian Chalice. Flurious now knows what the Fearcats are up to. Flurious tells Norg that he lives to sneeze another day. Mr. Hartford, the teens, and Spencer are in the control center. Mr. Hartford and the teens are watching the screen which shows the Benglo and Mig emerging with a cup. Mr. Hartford tells the teens he will do some research and suggests they take some time off. As the teens leave, Mr. Hartford tells Mack maybe he can work on his guitar. Mack tells him that he is done with the rock star and has a good book ready for him. Mack asks Spencer if he has any more cupcakes, but Spencer, with his back turn, doesn't answer. Mack taps Spencer and he turns around, pulling out ear plugs. Mack asks Spencer what he is doing and Spencer replies he is preparing for Mack's next concert. Everyone laughs and the teens walk out. Mr. Hartford stands alone, knowing things are still not right between him and Mack. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix *Kelson Henderson as Mig (voice) *David Weatherley as Benglo (voice) *Lori Dungey as Crazar (voice) Notes *This marks the first appearance of Crazar. *Cheetar appeared in flashback along with Mig. *Mack makes some comedic attempts to "discover himself". See Also (DualDrive Megazord Debut) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes